The betrayal
by Surge the purple macaw
Summary: This is the sequel to "life in rio"Surge and Violet are still MIA. This is going to be about Blu and jewel still living their life in the jungle but when Blu finds out about jewels secret their relationship will end. Is their still hope for Blu and Jewels relationship to be real? Hope you guys enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

we'll ppl I felt bad of making you guys wait for the sequel to come out for my first story "Life in rio" because I'm going on vacation then going to come back on August when school starts and I won't have time to write chapters for my stories so I'm going to post them while im on my vacation no need to thank me guys ;) lol enough talking i present you "The Betrayal" ,sequel to my first story Life in Rio" lets read shall we :)

Disclaimer: i own Vick and Valeria the two scarlet macaws only.

Chapter1:A new beginning

It was a beautiful day in Rio. Jewel woke up and she was the first one awake. She noticed Blu sleeping peacefully and she smiled and gave Blu a small peck on his cheek. Blu woke up and said"Good morning jewel ,what was the kiss for did I do something?"

Jewel smiled and said "You looked cute when you were sleeping." Blu smiled and gave Jewel a peck on her beak. Jewel smiled and said"We should go out to find some food were almost running out and the kids would be hungry." Blu said"okay ill do anything for you my jewel of the forest." Jewel gave blu a kiss and they went out to go look for food." Jewel and blu found a berry bush and a mango tree they got some berry's and five mangos because that's how much birds are in the family. Then Jewel said"hey blu remember when I killed Valeria." Blu said "yea I felt bad that she died."

Jewel said"But blu She kidnap you remember."

Blu said"I know but she was just lonely though she didn't have know one."

Jewel said"we'll we don't have to worry about her no more she won't kidnap you or try To kill me."

Blu Agreed with Jewel and said"yea your Right she didn't survive or nothing."So they went of to take the food to their children. Back at Valeria's nest. Valeria was walking around trying to figure out a plan to get rid of jewel. She said"okay my wounds healed already thats good but how am I going to get rid of jewel." She was plotting alot of ideas.

Back at Blu and Jewels nest they were happily enjoying eating the mangoes and berries with their children." Then night was already coming so they decided to go to sleep early. Jewel said to her kids while she tucked them to their nest"sweet dreams my babies." Her kids said in unison "good night mom,good night dad." Blu responded"good night kids sweat dreams." So the kids were happily sleeping. Then blu went to bed and said to jewel"are you coming honey." Jewel responded and said"I'm going to stay awake for A while." Blu said"okay goodnight my jewel of the forest." Jewel responded"goodnight love hawk." So blu went to sleep and jewel was enjoying the beautiful moon and the stars at night then she went back to go to sleep with Blu. Everyone was quiet and happily sleeping well not everyone blu woke up and thought in his mind" I have to make it up for jewel for saving me from Valeria but what hm oh I know I'm going to sing her a song at the club but it needs to be a surprise plus i need to write the perfect song for her,ill tell Rafael,Eva,Nico and Pedro about my plan ,she's going to love the song I made for her. Tomorow ill Go and tell my friends about the plan." So Blu went back to sleep.

Blu is going to sing another song for Jewel. Man Jewel must be the luckiest girl to have blu huh. So yea guys that's chapter 1 for the new sequel I hope you guys like it and remember to review or PM me for any better suggestions to make my stories even better ;) and like always I will see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!


	2. Chapter 2:A good singer

**Chapter 2:a good singer**

 **Okay guys this the second chapter for betrayal hope you guys like it :D enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **It was Morning in rio. Blu woke up early so he can write the perfect song for jewel. Blu was talking to himself and said"hm okay so for the beginning part it should go like this"Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh, Then the first verse should go like"Oh, her eyes, her eyes Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

 **Her hair, her hair**

 **Falls perfectly without her trying**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday,Good this should be it ill finish the song later hm I should probably go to Rafael's nest and tell him about the plan." So blu flew off to Rafael's nest. Back at blus nest jewel and the kids were still sleeping happily. Blu arrived at Rafael's nest and started to call his name"Rafael are you here?"**

 **Rafael came out and said"Blu is that you?"**

 **Blu responded"hey Rafael I need to tell you and Eva about a plan I made up."**

 **Rafael said"sure blu ill call Eva." Rafael started to call Eva"hey Eva can you come here please."**

 **Eva came and said"sure what do what."then she noticed blu and said"oh hi blu where's jewel?"**

 **Blu responded"jewel is still sleeping."**

 **Eva said"okay." So Rafael said"Eva blu came in and wanted to tell us about a plan that he made."**

 **Eva said"sure whats the plan blu?"**

 **Blu responded"okay I came up with a plan for jewel I want to thank her for saving me from a crazy female macaw."**

 **Eva said"really what happen?"**

 **Blu said"it's a long story."**

 **Eva responded"oh okay then so whats the plan anyways?"**

 **Blu said"oh yea the plan so I came up with a song for jewel to thank her for saving me I want to surprise her at the club."**

 **Then nico and Pedro came. Pedro said"hey what's up rafi."**

 **Nico said"hey what's up blu**

 **Blu responded"sup nico."**

 **So nico asked blu,Rafael and Eva of what were they talking about.**

 **Blu responded"oh I made a plan for jewel I want to thank her for saving me from the crazy female macaw."**

 **Nico responded"oh her."**

 **Blu said"yup oh I forgot to tell you guys if u wanted to join the plan.**

 **Pedro said"sure blu."**

 **So blu told everyone about the plan he made for jewel they all agreed with blu. Blu said"okay so I need Eva to go back to my nest and to hang out with jewel for a little bit then I want you to take her to club ill already be there with Rafael,Nico and Pedro." Eva agreed with blu about what she was going to do.**

 **Blu said"okay it's all settled me and the guys are going to the club already."**

 **Eva mentioned to blu"wait blu what about your kids?"**

 **Blu totally forgot about what he was going to do with the kids he then said to Rafael and Eva"hey can my kids stay with your kids?"**

 **Eva and Rafael"said sure it will be good for them to become friends."**

 **Blu said"ok it's settled then."**

 **So the birds went of to do their jobs Eva went to blus nest so she can get jewel then the guys went to the club so they can prepare for the plan.**

 **Back at blus nest jewel woke up and said"good morning love hawk hu oh his not here hmmm."**

 **Jewels children woke up already and tiago said to his mom"hey mom is there anything to eat?"**

 **Jewel responded and said"yea we still have the mangos and some berries from yesterday."**

 **So the kids went to eat the mangoes and berries. Jewel then heard someone come in and started to call her name.**

 **Eva came in and said"oh hi jewel."**

 **Jewel responded"oh hi Eva it's been a while since we talked to each other.**

 **Eva said"oh jewel I thought if you wanted to have a girls night out we could go the club.**

 **Jewel said"oh but wait I have to tell blu of where I'm going."**

 **Eva said"don't worry jewel blu is hanging out with Rafael,Nico and Pedro.**

 **Jewel said"really ok then."**

 **So jewel and Eva were having girl talks then night started to come then Eva said"oh jewel lets go to the club already."**

 **Jewel said"oh wait but what about my kids."**

 **Eva responded"you can leave them at my nest they came play with my children."**

 **Jewel said"okay then I'll call the kids then." So jewel called her kids and her kids said in unison"yes mom."**

 **Jewel said"come on kids I'm dropping you off at Eva's nest so you guys can make friends with her kids."**

 **Jewels kids said in unison"ok mom."**

 **So the birds flew of to Eva's nest so they can drop of jewels kids there then they went to the club.**

 **At the club Blu was practicing the song that he made for jewel he wanted everything to be perfect. Nico and Pedro were helping kipo setting up the equipment like the stero,instruments for the band that's going to play music,etc.**

 **The club was now open and the music turned on then people started to come in and they started danced drinking beverages at the bar everything was set up. Rafael was on point to see if Eva is Bringing jewel then he noticed the toucan and the blue macaw flying towards the club. Rafael went in to warn blu that jewel is coming. Blu said"ok I got everything memorized." He went to the back stage to wait until they call him out to sing he first told the band what type of music he wanted them to play. Then jewel came in with Eva. She noticed that Rafael ,Nico ,and Pedro were at the bar drinking then she said"huh I wonder where's blu at."**

 **Then kipo came on to the stage with a mike and said"ok everyone get ready to see a performance by a special bird." Jewel started to think in her head and said"hmm is**

 **Blu the special performer."**

 **Then kipo said"ok guys give a round of applause to blu he is going to sing to his mate jewel." Then one of the spotlight spotted jewel and started to light on her. Kipo said"jewel can you please get on the stage." Then jewel got on to the stage then the curtains started to open and blu came out and he looked at the band then the band started to play the music that he requested. Blu said on the mike"jewel I want to thank you for saving me from danger you really saved me but I didn't had nothing to repay you in return for saving me so I decided to repay you back with a song." The band started to play and blu started to sing.**

 **Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh**

 **Oh, her eyes, her eyes**

 **Make the stars look like they're not shinin'**

 **Her hair, her hair**

 **Falls perfectly without her trying**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday**

 **Yeah**

 **I know, I know**

 **When I compliment her she won't believe me**

 **And it's so, it's so**

 **Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

 **But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"**

 **I say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **And when you smile (smile, smile...)**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are).**

 **Yeah**

 **Her lips, her lips**

 **I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

 **Her laugh, her laugh**

 **She hates but I think it's so sexy**

 **She's so beautiful**

 **And I tell her everyday,**

 **Oh you know, you know, you know**

 **I'd never ask you to change**

 **If perfect's what you're searching for**

 **Then just stay the same**

 **So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

 **You know I'll say,**

 **When I see your face (face, face...)**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **And when you smile (smile, smile...)**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause, girl, you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **The way you are**

 **The way you are**

 **Girl, you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **When I see your face**

 **There's not a thing that I would change**

 **'Cause you're amazing (amazing)**

 **Just the way you are (are)**

 **And when you smile**

 **The whole world stops and stares for a while**

 **'Cause, girl, you're amazing**

 **Just the way you are**

 **Yeah**

 **Blu finished singing and the crowd started cheering for him then jewel gave blu a long passionate kiss on the beak she said to him"thank you blu that song was really beautiful and sweet." Blu said"we'll i had to repay you back right you saved me jewel I really appreciated." Jewel gave blu another passionate kiss and said I love you my love hawk." Blu bushed and said"I love you to my jewel of the forest."**

 **Man that was a good song that blu wrote right ;) jewel is happy to have a mate like blu. The song is called "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars you can check it out on youtube. Guys thats it for this chapter. Review and pm me if you liked it :D and always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3:The argument

**I'm sorry guys but this chapter is**

 **Going To be Sad. Oya by the way I'm enjoying writing to you guys while on vacation I care about my readers ;) I should stop talking already lol. Lets read shall we :D**

 **Disclaimer I own Vick and Valeria the two scarlet macaws only.**

 **Chapter 3:The argument**

 **It was night time in Rio de Janeiro. Blu and the kids We're happily sleeping but jewel was still awake then she left the nest to go fly of finally arrived at her destination. She landed at an another nest. But this nest was home to Vick the scarlet macaw that dumped Valeria and fought blu but lost to him.**

 **Vick said"what took you long babe?"**

 **Jewel said"I had to do something honey."**

 **Then jewel and Vick walked close to each other then they started to kiss. Jewel said"we'll honey I have to go already."**

 **Vick said something that made jewel think"when are you going to tell your mate that you already had a boyfriend?"**

 **Jewel said"we'll we've been through alot but I can't tell himI have to keep it a secret."**

 **Vick said"we'll sooner or later his going to find out eventually so it's better to tell him now."**

 **Jewel said"If I do tell him then we would argue plus I have children I can't just..."**

 **Vick interrupted jewel and said"just take the kids with you and they'll live with us."**

 **Jewel said"okay I trust you."**

 **So jewel flew off and returned to her nest she noticed that blu and the kids were laughing and eating the left over food they had from last time.**

 **She came in said"hey blu I have to tell you something and its important."**

 **Blu said"okay what is it honey?"**

 **Jewel said"it's better to hear it in private ,kids go wait outside well call you guys to come up."**

 **The kids flew off and without asking why.**

 **Jewel told blu about her secret"blu don't be furious with me ok."**

 **Blu looked at jewel with a concern face and said"is it really bad dear?"**

 **Jewel said"yes,I have to tell you that I've already had a boyfriend when we met. Blu became angry at jewel.**

 **Blu and jewel started arguing And some pretty mean stuff was said Blu said"you never told me that you already had a mate I'm so furious with you Jewel all the love was fake the whole time !" Jewel said angrily"Well Blu I was going to tell you but I never had the chance when we first met in that cage and you tried kissing me and I said no because we barely met well I lied I was in a relationship with another bird named Vick." Then blu stopped and asked "who is this Vick guy you said." Asking in a suspicious way. Jewel said"He is the most handsome and passionate bird I've ever met." Blu said angrily"I don't care what he looks like I want to know what type of bird he is." Jewel said angrily" his a scarlet macaw." Then blu stopped and said"no it can't be Vick the scarlet macaw that dumped Valeria his your mate."**

 **Jewel said"yeah that's him the one that you knocked out." Saying angrily. Then blu said with a sad face" Valeria was right I should of been with her than with you I'm going to find her and were going to live our life that we should of had a long time ago and I'm taking the kids with me." Jewel said with a furious voice"Blu she died remember when i killed her and no your not going to take them because I'm taking them." Then blu said"Im pretty sure that Valeria survived when we left her nest i looked back and she winked at me she survived and well lets ask the children who they want to go with." Blu called the kids and they came in the hollow. Jewel said to her kids that "me and your father are leaving each other and we need to know who do you guys want to go with."**

 **There children hesitated to say but they said it anyways they said in unison"mom."**

 **Blu was shocked and said" okay I get it you guys want to go with your mother after all I done for you guys you know what I have no kids." He stormed of flying to the direction where Valeria's hollow nest was. The kids were crying so bad. Carla said"why did dad say that he doesn't have kids no more *sniff*." Jewel said"well Carla your father was a big jerk don't worry were going to go live with my new mate his going to be your new dad. Carla said"no I want my dad back she started to fly off and to go where blu was going."**

 **Tiago and Bia said I. Unison"mom what are we going to do?" Jewel said"nothing let her go with that mean bird."**

 **Carla was calling for her dads name then all of the sudden blu heard Carla's voice and said"Carla where are you." Then blu found her flying past him he said "Carla down here." Carla was happy and she flew right at blu she hugged him and said"dad I miss you I don't want to live with mom I want to live with you." Blu said with a sad face"really after what I said." Carla said"I don't care what you said mom betrayed you dad." Blu said with joy"Carla were going to live with my mate that I should of been living with the whole time she's a lot**

 **Nicer then your mom."**

 **Carla said"okay"**

 **They flew off to find Valeria. Jewel took her kids back at Vicks nest. Vick came out and said to them"jewel your here and you brought your kids that's good but wait I thought you said you had three what happen to the other one?"**

 **Jewel said"my daughter left with my ex mate."**

 **Vick said"I'm sorry to hear that so what are the two kids names anyways?"**

 **Jewel said"Vick this is Tiago and Bia."**

 **Bia said"nice to meet you sir."**

 **Vick said with a playful laugh"you don't have to call me sir you can call me dad."**

 **Bia said"okay dad."**

 **Tiago"hello dad."**

 **So yea jewel and her two kids were living happily with Vick. Blu and Carla were flying to look for Valeria when they arrived at her nest blu noticed Valeria and said"umm hi Valeria I came to tell you something."**

 **Valeria heard Blus voice and got excited and she ran to blu to give him a huge hug and said"blu what are you doing here aren't you suppose to be with that mate of yours."**

 **Blu said"we'll thats why I came to tell you me and jewel are not together no more I found out that she already had a boyfriend and your not going to like this."**

 **Valeria said"what is it?"**

 **Blu said with a sad face"jewels boyfriend is Vick."**

 **Valeria's face was shocked to hear of what blu said.**

 **Valeria said"Vick my ex he was dating jewel when we were together."**

 **Blu said"yup that's the girl that he said that she was more beautiful then you."**

 **Valeria said with an angry voice"I see that both our mates betrayed us and are dating each other."**

 **Blu said"Valeria you were right Jewel was no good for me I want to live our life that we should of had a long time ago."**

 **Valeria smiled and said"okay Blu I agree with you lets live together and then she noticed the little girl macaw girl nest to him."**

 **Valeria said"who's that Blu?"**

 **Blu said"oh I forgot to introduced you to my daughter her name is Carla."**

 **Valeria smiled and said to Carla"we'll nice to meet you Carla thats a beautiful name you have."**

 **Carla smiled and said"nice to meet you Valeria dad was right your alot nicer than my mom."**

 **Valeria said"oh thank you I care about people."**

 **Blu said"hey Carla this is going to be your new mom."**

 **Carla slowly walked up to Valeria and gave her a hug. Valeria smiled and gave her a hug also. Then Blu came in and hugged Carla and Valeria. Valeria said"this is our new family. Blu and Carla agreed with Valeria then night time was arriving and Valeria said"we'll it's getting late we should go to sleep already."**

 **Carla said to Valeria"hey mom um where do I sleep?"**

 **Valeria smiled at what Carla said and said"your going to sleep here my sweet." Carla liked the spot because it was close where Blu and Valeria are going to sleep." Valeria went to Carla and kissed her forehead and said"Goodnight my Beautiful child."**

 **Carla said"goodnight mom."**

 **Valeria went to her nest and said to Blu"aren't you coming honey?"**

 **Blu said"ok my Beautiful mate."**

 **They went to sleep And every thing was quite accept Blu he was having a dream about Jewel and him when they first started to fall in live with each other at the samba club. Blu said in his sleep"oh jewel you were so beautiful why did you needed to have a boyfriend already oh I miss you jewel but you don't miss me."**

 **Carla heard Blu talking about Jewel and she thought in her mind"huh dad still misses mom after what she did to him that's true love right there I hope mom missies him also so they can get back together and we can have our family back." So she thought about a plan to make Jewel and blu get back together. She first needs to know if her mom misses blu also. Back at Vicks nest everyone was asleep but jewel was having the same dream that blu had she dreamed about the time when him and her fell in love with each other at the samba club. She whispered in her sleep"oh blu you were so cute when you started to dance crazy then we started to dance with each other I never had that much fun with anyone before I'm sorry blu I made a mistake I still miss you but you don't love me anymore."**

 **Bia heard jewel talking about blu and whispered to tiago that was asleep"hey tiago wake up."**

 **Tiago woke up and said"what's up sis."**

 **Bia told tiago of what she just heard"hey tiago I just heard mom talking about dad she said that she still misses him and wants him to forgive her of what she done."**

 **Tiago said"really mom still loves dad?"**

 **Bia said"yup but she thinks that dad doesn't loves her no more we have to come up with a plan to get them back together."**

 **Tiago said"ok we first need to know If dad still loves her we have to get Carla."**

 **Bia said"ok will do it In the morning when everyone is still asleep I know that Carla likes to wake up early and go to the small pond that we would use to clean ourselves when we are dirty or Something."**

 **Tiago said"dang sis your so smart that plan is brilliant."**

 **Bia smiled and said"thanks bro ok lets get some rest for tomorrow."**

 **Tiago agreed with Bia so they went back to sleep for their plan tomorow.**

 **Dang so sad that Blu and Jewel left each other is there still hope that they will get back together with help from their children lets find out in the next chapter shall we ;) always leave a review or PM if you liked it :D and like always I will see you guys in the next Chapter BYE BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4:The plan

**Hey guys were finally going to learn Bia,Carla', and Tiago plan to get Blu and Jewel together hope you guys like it :D oh yea a reminder I went to universal studios it was fun I got on the new fast and furious ride so a shout out to any fast and furious fans out there that reads my stories you guys are ok ;) enough talking lets read shall we :)**

 **Chapter 4:The plan**

 **It was morning at Vicks hollow Vick and Jewel were sleeping happily but Bia and Tiago already left to go find Carla. At Valeria's nest Blu and Valeria were sleeping together they had their wings around each others. Carla got up early and went to go the pond that she and her siblings used to get clean.**

 **Bia and tiago were flying close to the pond where Carla was already at. Tiago noticed Carla at the pond and told Bia"hey sis look its Carla you were right about her being in the pond in the mornings."**

 **Bia said"thanks bro now lets go tell Carla about the plan."**

 **So Bia and Carla went to tell Carla about their plan. Carla didn't noticed Bia and tiago coming. Bia and Tiago surprised Carla with a big hug. Carla said" wow thanks guys I missed you guys and mom by the way how is she?"**

 **Bia said"mom is doing okay she's happy with Vick."**

 **Carla then remembered of what she was going to tell Bia and Tiago.**

 **Carla said"oh yea guys I have to tell you guys about dad."**

 **Tiago said"what about dad?"**

 **Carla said"we'll I heard him talking in his sleep and he started to talk about mom."**

 **Bia said"what did he say about mom?"**

 **Carla responded"he was dreaming about the time when him and mom started to fall in love with each other at the samba club he then said that she looked so beautiful when there they were dancing together he then said that he still misses her even though of what she did to him but he thinks that she doesn't loves him anymore."**

 **Bia said with joy"that's great news..."**

 **Carla interrupted Bia when she said that and then she said"that's great Bia that's not right."**

 **Bia said"no not like that its great news that dad still misses mom because mom missies him to."**

 **Carla said"wait really they still love each even though what happen to them?"**

 **Bia said"when mom was sleeping she had the same dream as dad did and she said that dad looked cute when he started to dance crazy then she said that she made the biggest mistake leaving dad for Vick she said that she still loves dad and that she wants him to forgive her of what she did."**

 **Tiago said"good so mom and dad still love each other we need a plan to make them get back to with each other."**

 **Carla said to Bia with a smile"alright sis come with the plan."**

 **Bia said"why me though?"**

 **Carla and tiago said in unison"your smart sis."**

 **Bia blushed and said"thanks guys but you guys are smart to though we all need to come with a plan."**

 **Tiago said"hmmm we need to brain storm some ideas."**

 **Carla and Bia agreed with Tiago. So they were coming up with ideas to make Blu and Jewel get back with each other then Bia came up with the solution she said"oh I know dad can write mom a song because dad made two songs for mom and she loved them.**

 **Tiago said"that's a great idea sis see you really are smart." Carla also said"yup that's true good idea sis."**

 **Bia smiled and gave Carla and Tiago a big hug she said"thanks guys that really means a lot to me." So they were hugging each other then Bia said"ok enough hugging guys we need to make dad and mom love each other again."**

 **Carla said"I live with dad so I can tell him the plan that we made."**

 **Bia said"that's great you go tell dad and me and tiago will tell mom about our plan."**

 **So Carla flew back to Valeria and Blus nest. Bia and Tiago went back to Vick and Jewels nest. Carla arrived the nest and she noticed that Valeria wasn't there with blu so she asked blu.**

 **Carla said"hey dad where's mom?"**

 **Blu said"oh she went to ho get us some food I wanted to help to but she insisted that shell do because she loves me and you."**

 **Carla then said"oh dad so I have a question to ask you."**

 **Blu said"you can ask me anything dear."**

 **Carla said"do you still miss mom?"**

 **Blus face turned red and said"we'll honey to be honest I still love your mom but she doesn't loves me though."**

 **Carla said with joy"that's great dad because mom still missies you to."**

 **Blus face turned to happiness and said"really your mother still loves me wait how do you know that?"**

 **Carla said"I went to the pond this morning to wash myself then Bia and Tiago came and found me."**

 **Blu said"do they miss me?"**

 **Carla said"yes they still miss you dad."**

 **Blus faced turned said and said"really after what I said to them."**

 **Carla said"they forgive you dad you were angry that we said that we wanted to go with mom and not you."**

 **Blu said"ok anyways so how do know that your mom still misses me."**

 **Carla said"we'll Bia heard mom talking about you in her sleep she was dreaming about the time that you guys fell in love with each other at the club she said that you looked cute when you danced crazy and also she said that she made the biggest mistake of leaving you dad she still loves you after what she did to you but she thinks that you don't love her anymore."**

 **Blu said" I forgive her I want to be with your mother and we can have our family back me and her and you kids."**

 **Carla said"good me ,Bia ,and Tiago made a plan."**

 **Blu said"what plan?"**

 **Carla said"we need you to write the best song to mom so she'll know that you still love but you need to best the other songs that you made For her it needs to be perfect."**

 **Blu said"ok this is good."**

 **Back at Vicks nest Bia and Tiago came in and noticed that Vick wasn't there with their mom.**

 **Tiago said"hey mom where's dad?"**

 **Jewel responded"he went to get us food."**

 **Bia said"good this is great."**

 **Jewel said with a confuse face"why is it good?"**

 **Bia said"we need to ask you a question."**

 **Jewels face turned nervous about the question that Bia was going to ask her she said"what is it honey?"**

 **Bia said"mom do you still love dad?"**

 **Jewels face turned sad and she said"ill be honest with you kids yes I still miss your dad but your dad doesent loves me anymore."**

 **Tiago said"that's great mom you still love dad because dad still loves you even though of what you did to him."**

 **Jewels face turned happy and she said"really your dad still loves me even though of what I did to him."**

 **Tiago said"yup."**

 **Jewel said"how do guys know though?"**

 **Bia said"because we went to find Carla."**

 **Jewel said"does Carla miss me?"**

 **Bia said"yup."**

 **Jewel said"how did you guys know where she went with blu?"**

 **Bia said"we didn't go to Carlas nest we found her cleaning herself at the pond that we used to clean our selves with."**

 **Jewel said"really ok tell me what happen."**

 **Bia said"Carla told us that dad still misses you."**

 **Jewel said"really how?"**

 **Bia said"Carla heard dad talking in his sleep and he was dreaming about the time when you and him started to fall in love with each other at the club he said that you looked beautiful when you guys danced with each other and also he said that he still loves you even though of what you did to him he forgives you but he thinks that you don't love him anymore."**

 **Jewel said"he had the same dream that i had."**

 **Bia said"yup."**

 **Jewel said"I still love you my love hawk I want you to forgive me."**

 **Tiago said"good we have a plan."**

 **Jewel said"really what's the plan?"**

 **Bia said"me Carla,and Tiago came up with an idea that dad should make you a song that's going to beat the other songs he made for you."**

 **Jewel said"really his going to writer a song now that's the blu that I know."**

 **Bia said"we have a feeling that you and dad are going to make up."**

 **Jewel said"me too but what am I going to tell Vick that i still love Blu."**

 **Bia said"hmm we don't know just tell him the truth."**

 **Jewel said"ok."**

 **Then Vick came in with food and he said"I'm home."**

 **Jewel gave Vick a small peck on the cheek and said"thank you dear."**

 **Vick said"anytime dear oh yea umm I want to tell you something honey."**

 **Jewel said"was it?" While she was holding a mango readying to bite it.**

 **Vick said"jewel I miss Valeria."**

 **Jewel said with a shock on her face"really that's cute."**

 **Vick said"I know she's somewhere out there and I want to find her so I can apologize for leaving her."**

 **Jewel said"I'm sure she's out there." Knowing that she knows where she lives.**

 **Bia heard everything and told Tiago while he was eating a mongo"hey bro Vick misses Valeria the one that Blu is with."**

 **Tiago said"really we have to do something about it."**

 **Then an idea popped in Bias head and told Tiago"oh I know we should get Blu and Vick to sing a song for Jewel and Valeria."**

 **Tiago said"like both of them singing the same song or by themselves?"**

 **Bia said"by themselves silly blu sings to jewel and Vick sings to Valeria."**

 **Tiago said"we need to know if Valeria still like him though."**

 **Bia said"ok will go to Carla at the pond and tell her about of what Vick said."**

 **Tiago said "ok."**

 **Night came so all of them went to sleep.**

 **Back at blus nest Valeria came in with mangoes and said"I'm back."**

 **Blu gave her a kiss on the beak and said"thanks dear but I could of help you know."**

 **She smiled and said"I know but I wanted to do it myself."**

 **Carla said"thanks mom."**

 **Valeria said"no problem sweetie."**

 **So they were eating and Valeria told blu something"umm honey I have to tell you something."**

 **Blu said"anything dear."**

 **Valeria told blu and gave blu a shock expression on his face"blu I miss Vick."**

 **Blu said"really dang I didn't know."**

 **Valeria said"no it's not you your the most caring and handsome mate I had but Vick was something."**

 **Blu said"really you should go tell him how you feel."**

 **Valeria said"I knew you would understand honey."**

 **Blu said"good because I still miss jewel."**

 **Valeria said"really after what she did to you."**

 **Blu said"yup because I heard that she still misses me also."**

 **Valeria said"good you two were meant to be with each other."**

 **Blu said"thanks I will never forget you Valeria."**

 **Valeria said"I'll never forget you also blu."**

 **Carla said in her mind"really Valeria misses Vick that bird that jewel is with I have to tell Bia and Tiago about this."**

 **Night came and they went to sleep.**

 **Blu and Jewels love is still strong they will get back together thanks to their kids but Dang so Vick and Valeria still love each other. Bia Carla,and Tiago need to also get Vick and Valeria back with each other. Their plan is to get blu and Vick together so they can come up with a song for their true mates lets just hope that Vick doesn't holds a grudge against blu after what he did to him. Valeria was right Blu and Jewel are meant for each other. Lets find out whats going to happen on the next chapter shall we. Remember leave a review or PM me if you liked it :D and like always ill see you guys in the next chapter BYE BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5:Love is in the air

**Hey guys this is it the moment of truth that you guys were waiting for will blu and jewel get back together. Will Bia,Carla, and Tiagos plan work? Is Vick going to have a grudge with Blu when Blus kids make them work together on a song that will try to win back there mates? Is there going to be a sequel to this story?Why am I asking you guys the questions? Shouldn't you guys ask me this questions? :D lets find out shall we ;)**

 **Chapter 5:Love is in the air**

 **It was night time in Rio de Janeiro. Blu was having another**

 **Dream about Jewel this time it was when he jumped out of the plane to save jewel from falling to the ocean. He whispered in his sleep"oh Jewel ill risk my life to save you I love you with all my heart my beautiful Jewel of the forest.**

 **Valeria heard blu talking in his sleep and said with a smile"oh Jewel you are the luckiest macaw to have blu as your mate he will sacrifice everything just for you." At Vicks nest jewel was having the same dream as blu was having she said in her sleep"oh Blu you almost sacrifice your life to save me your are everything to me if I lost you then ill be lost without your guidance my handsome love hawk I can't stand to be apart from you no longer." Bia heard jewel talking and woke up Tiago to tell him"hey bro mom can't stand being apart from dad no more she wants him back in her life."**

 **Tiago said"ok sis we need first to get dad and mom back together than will bring Vick and Valeria together."**

 **Bia said"ok we need to tell Carla about this in the morning."**

 **Tiago said"ok sis well good night smarty."**

 **Bia smiled and said"ok good night crazy."**

 **They hugged each other then they went to sleep.**

 **Morning came and Bia and Tiago woke up and went to the pond if Carla was there." Carla woke up and went to the pond so she can wait for her siblings. Bia and Tiago were flying then they noticed Carla waiting for them they came and Carla said"what took you guys long!"**

 **Bia smiled and said"you live closer to the pond then us sis."**

 **Tiago said with a smile"enough talking guys Bia tell her of what you heard mom saying lasts night."**

 **Bia said"oh yes I forgot about it ,Hey Carla mom was having another dream about dad."**

 **Carla said with a smile"was the dream about when dad jumped out of the plane to save mom?"**

 **Bia said"yeah that's right how do you know?"**

 **Carla said"Dad was having the same dream as her."**

 **Tiago said"ok now we need to get mom and dad together they can't stand being apart from each other."**

 **Carla and Bia agreed with Tiago.**

 **Carla said"ok today will get Dad and Vick to write a song to win back their mates."**

 **Bia said"after morning ok."**

 **Carla agreed and flew of to Valeria nest and said"good bye guys see you later."**

 **Bia and Tiago said"bye."**

 **Carla arrived at Valeria's nest and she noticed Valeria and Blu eating food she said to Blu"hey dad can you help me with something please." Blu said"sure sweetie."**

 **Valeria said"can I help to?"**

 **Carla said"sorry it's personal."**

 **Valeria smiled and said"oh I understand take your time ill be here cleaning the nest."**

 **Blu said"thanks Valeria."**

 **Valeria smiled and said to blu"no problem blu."**

 **So Carla and Blu flew off to the pond. Back at Vicks nest Bia and Tiago saw Vick and jewel talking and so Bia said"hey vick can you come help us with something."**

 **Vick said"sure thing."**

 **Jewel said."can I help?"**

 **Tiago said"sorry mom but we need Vick for this."**

 **Jewel said"okay then take care."**

 **They all said in unison"ok." So Vick,Bia, and Tiago went to the pond. Blu and Carla were waiting for Vick,Bis. And Tiago to come.**

 **Blu asked Carla"why did you bring me here anyways?"**

 **Carla said"we want you and Vick to create a song for your mates."**

 **Blu said"wait Vick is coming."**

 **Carla said"is there something wrong?"**

 **Blu said"me and Vick has a history together."**

 **Carla said"oh right with the fighting."**

 **Blu said"yup I just hope he doesn't holds a grudge against me."**

 **Carla said"don't worry dad he won't do nothing to you."**

 **Then Vick,Bia,and Tiago came down. Then Vick and Blu stared at each other and started to argue with each other.**

 **Vick said"you have alot of guts to come here blu and your with my Valeria."**

 **Blu said"your with my jewel and I for the record I can beat you again like I did last time."**

 **Vick and Blu started to get into fighting positions. Then Carla said"stop guys we brought you guys here to discuss a plan for you guys to be with the right mates."**

 **Vick and Blu stared at Carla and started to listen to her plan.**

 **Carla said"ok we know that you guys miss your mates, Vick you miss Valeria and blu you miss jewel."**

 **Vick and Blu said in unison"yeah."**

 **Carla said"So we came up with a plan both of you guys are going to write songs for Jewel and Valeria while ill distract valeria while Bia and Tiago distract jewel then were going to tell them to go the club okay."**

 **Vick and Blu agreed with Carla. So they went to distract the females while Blu and Vick are alone. There was a awkward silence then blu decided to break the silence"so you really miss Valeria?"**

 **Vick responded"to be honest I do but I messed up I left her like nothing then I felt really bad."**

 **Blu said"hey it's ok Valeria told me that she still loves you even though pf what you did."**

 **Vick said"thanks Um you really miss Jewel?"**

 **Blu said"yes I do I'll sacrifice everything for her safety and I still miss her."**

 **Vick said with a smile"don't worry blu jewel told me that she really misses you and she wants you to forgive her of why she did to you."**

 **Blu said with a smile"thanks come on let's go make the best songs for our true mates."**

 **Vick smiled and said"right but I don't know how to write a song."**

 **Blu said"writing a song is easy Vick you Need to say it from the heart then put them in rhythm."**

 **Vick smiled and said"thanks blu really appreciate it."**

 **Blu said"No problem Vick oh yeah sorry that I beat you up my bad truths." He extended his wing so that Vick would shake."**

 **Vick shook blus wing and said"truths and for the record I would of beat you anytime ha I'm just kidding bro were cool."**

 **Blu said"alright."**

 **Back at Vicks nest Bia and Tiago came and saw jewel daydreaming about something.**

 **Bia said" what are you thinking about mom?"**

 **Jewel noticed Bia and Tiago and said"oh nothing."**

 **Bia said"was about dad?"**

 **Jewels face blushed and said"yes it was about your dad."**

 **Bia said"about what?"**

 **Jewel said"oh the times that blu sang for me that was romantic."**

 **Bia said"that's cool."**

 **Tiago remembered and whispered to Bia"hey sis we need to take jewel to the club now dad is waiting for her."**

 **Bia said"oh yeah your right."**

 **Bia said to jewel"mom lets go the club."**

 **Jewel said with a suspicious look"why uh?"**

 **Bia said"oh for a cool performance from Nico and Pedro."**

 **Jewels faced turned happy and said"you guys are lying its your Dad huh."**

 **Bia said"to be honest mom yes."**

 **Jewel said with joy"oh well what are we waiting for then lets go but first I have to make myself pretty for your dad."**

 **So jewel went to clean her self then they flew off to the club." Back at Valeria's nest Carla saw Valeria sitting and eating a mango."**

 **Carla said"hey Valeria want to go the club?"**

 **Valeria said with a smile"is Vick going there too."**

 **Carla said with a nervous face"wait how'd you know?"**

 **Valeria smiled and said"I didn't I tricked you sweetie haha ok lets go then."**

 **Carla smiled and said"wow you got me ok then lets go."**

 **So they flew off to the club. Vick and Blu were already at the club and behind stage rehearsing their own songs they made for their mates. Vick said to Blu"good luck man get your jewel back." Blu smiled and said"thanks you go get Valeria bro." Vick said "thanks."**

 **Bia,Tiago, and Jewel came to the club entrance then they saw Carla and Valeria. Valeria and Jewel looked at each other and jewel said"oh Valeria your alive wow."**

 **Valeria said"we'll yea I tricked you jewel."**

 **Jewel said"so you miss Vick huh."**

 **Valeria's face turned red and she said"yes I do."**

 **Jewel said with smile"good because he really misses you."**

 **Valeria said"really that's cool oh yeah so you miss blu huh."**

 **Jewels face turned red and she said"yup I really miss him."**

 **Valeria said"good because you guys were meant for each other."**

 **Jewel smiled at Valeria and said"hey Valeria no hard feelings right I tried killing you and all."**

 **Valeria smiled and said"ok I'm sorry for kidnapping blu and hurting you also."**

 **Valeria and jewel hugged each other then they went Inside. Valeria and Jewel were in front of the crowd so they can have first row seats. Then kipo said on his mic while walking on the stage"okay ladies and gentle get ready for two performances by two cool macaws and the first to sing is ... blu." Jewels faced turned happy and said"aww my love hawk wrote me a song." At back stage Blu heard his name and was about to go up on stage but Vick stopped blu and said"hey blu good luck get jewel back bro."**

 **Blu smiled and said"thanks man and you go get Valeria."**

 **Vick said"thanks." So blu went up on the stage and said on the mic"this song is for jewel, jewel I miss you so much you I can't bare too live without you ill sacrifice my life just for you to be safe and I love you my jewel of the forest." Jewel started to cry and whispered to her self"I love you to my *sniff* love hawk."**

 **Blu started to sing while the band played the tune that blu requested for them to play**

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me**

 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be**

 **Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **So I travelled back down that road**

 **Will she come back? No one knows**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **I was at the top and now it's like I'm in the basement**

 **Number one spot and now she find her a replacement**

 **I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby**

 **And now you ain't around baby I can't think**

 **I should've put it down, should've got the ring**

 **Cause I can still feel it in the air**

 **See her pretty face, run my fingers through her hair**

 **My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife**

 **She left me, I'm tight**

 **Cause I knew that it just ain't right**

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me**

 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be**

 **Open my eyes, yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **So I travelled back down that road**

 **Will she come back? No one knows**

 **I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **When I be ridin', man, I swear I see her face at every turn**

 **Tryna get my Usher over I can't let it burn**

 **And I just hope she know that she the only one I yearn for**

 **More and more I miss her. When will I learn?**

 **Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback**

 **Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby**

 **Hey, she was so easy to love**

 **But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough**

 **I'm going through it every time that I'm alone**

 **And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone**

 **But she made the decision that she wanted to move on**

 **Cause I was wrong**

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me**

 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be**

 **Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **So I travelled back, down that road**

 **Will she come back, no one knows**

 **I realize yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

 **And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**

 **Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

 **If you ever loved somebody put your hands up**

 **Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**

 **[2x]**

 **I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me**

 **Thinking 'bout us, what we gon' be**

 **Open my eyes yeah, it was only just a dream**

 **So I travelled back, down that road**

 **Will she come back, no one knows**

 **I realize yeah,it was only just a dream**

 **Everyone was cheering for blus song. Jewel went up on the stage and hugged blu and started to cry and she said"Blu I missed you so much I couldn't think or live without you I want you to forgive me of what I've done I..i love you." Blu said"jewel you know that I will always forgive you and I couldn't live without you I Missed you so much I would always have dreams about you that's how much I miss you I love you my jewel of the forest."**

 **Jewel smiled and said"oh my love hawk come here." She gave Blu the most passionate and longest kiss then they stopped and both of them looked at their kids and said in unison"come here kids we love you guys." Blu and Jewels kids ran up to them and hugged them." Blu said"thanks you guys if it wasn't for you guys then we would never be together I love you kids." Jewel said"that's right kids I'm so grateful to have kids that cares about their parents a lot I love you my darlings."Valeria was seeing from the crowd and said to herself"oh you guys are the most perfect couple you guys are meant for each other."Carla said"hey guys were not leaving yet we have to see Vick sing to Valeria." Jewel said"really Vick wrote a song for Valeria that's cute."**

 **Kipo came on the stage and said in his mic"okay guys were going to have a new performance by a new quest his name is Vick give him around of applause." Valeria said"my Vick wrote me a song he really does miss me." Vick came on the stage and said in his mic"this song goes out to a special scarlet macaw named Valeria, Valeria I'm so sorry that I left you it wasn't right for me I would always think about you I love you." Valeria said to herself"I forgive you Vick I missed you to I love you."**

 **Vick started to sing while the band played the tune he asked them to play.**

 **It's been said and done**

 **Every beautiful thought's been already sung**

 **And I guess right now here's another one**

 **So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em**

 **You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible**

 **A centerfold, miracle, lyrical**

 **You saved my life again**

 **And I want you to know baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **Constantly,you play through my mind like a symphony**

 **There's no way to describe what you do to me**

 **You just do to me, what you do**

 **And it feels like I've been rescued**

 **I've been set free**

 **I am hypnotized by your destiny**

 **You are magical, lyrical, beautiful**

 **You are... And I want you to know baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby**

 **I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)**

 **No one compares**

 **You stand alone, to every record I own**

 **Music to my heart that's what you are**

 **A song that goes on and on**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I, I love you like a love song, baby**

 **I love you...like a love song...**

 **Everyone cheered for Vick and Valeria came up on the stage and said to him"Vick you wrote that song for me I love you and yes I forgive you."**

 **Vick smiled and said"we'll blu helped me come up with the song but I came up with the lyrics he said that singing comes from the heart and I need to make them rhyme."**

 **Valeria gave Vick a passionate and long kiss. Jewel saw and said to blu"oh blu their perfect for each other." Blu said"yup." Then Vick and Valeria went to Blu and jewel and their kids then Vick said"thanks you guy I really appreciate of what you guys done for me and Valeria we both are grateful to have you guys as friends." Valeria said"do you guys accept our friendship?" Blu and Jewel smiled and said in unison"yes we're friends." Blu said"yup lets forget the things that happened to us in the past and focus on the future." Jewel said"yup." Vick and Valeria agreed and said in unison"yes."**

 **Love is in the air guys Blu and Jewel are finally together and Vick and Valeria are together also nothing would of happen if it wasn't for This three miracle workers they saved blu and jewels love ;).The songs that Vick and Blu sang is "just a dream" by nelly in fact there's a video on YouTube that uses this song and has rio cutscenes in it it's called "Blu dreams about Rio" by Bluspixmacaw rasen. That's where I got that idea for blu to sing that and "love you like a love song" by Selena. This is the last chapter of this story but don't worry I'm going to make a sequel to this if you guys want me to do it though ;) it's been a blast writing this rio stories I hope you guys like thestories :D and Review and PM if you like the chapter :D and like always ill see you guys in the next story BYE BYE!**


End file.
